


He loves me, He loves me not

by purpleheart96



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, arrangedmarriage, lovetriangle, seungseok, seungseok angst, seungyoun angst, wooseok angst, x1 angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleheart96/pseuds/purpleheart96
Summary: Wooseok and Seungyoun has been arranged married since 2 years ago. Wooseok is inlove with Seungyoun but the latter is inlove with someone else. One night, one fight encouraged Wooseok to give Seungyoun his sought after divorce. But does he really want to get divorced?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 19
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Wooseok glanced at the wall clock for the nth time that night; 2am. The fatigue from staying up till this time might be wearing him out but the anxiety he’s having from worrying his husband’s whereabouts is giving him adrenaline rush which keeps him awake until this hour.

He almost jumps from the sofa when he heard the familiar sound their door makes when someone enters their house. He gathered strength to stand up despite the uncontrolled wobbling of his legs and welcome his husband. He lets out a silent sigh while muttering _here we go again _.  
__

____

Seungyoun stumbled his way by the door. He sit, struggling to take off his shoes at the wooden three seater chair Wooseok placed by the door because of the frequency of this event.  


____

“Here, let me help you” Wooseok offered his body to support Seungyoun from falling as he gets up.  


____

“Nuh I’m good. I’m goo---Oh, look who this is. My _beloved _husband.” Wooseok knows Seungyoun is being sarcastic when the older says beloved.  
__

____

____

____

“No seriously I’m good. No need to----woops!” Seungyoun’s legs wobbled as he walks diving head first to their display shelf knocking out almost all of the glass figurines.  


____

____

____

“Oh God!” Wooseok let out another sigh as he walks hurriedly to Seungyoun preventing him from stepping into the shattered glasses.  


____

____

____

“No I’m good. No need to help” the atmosphere suddenly changed as Seungyoun’s tone of voice changed.  


____

____

____

“What do you mean you’re good?! You’re drunk and bleeding. Stop strug---“  


____

____

____

“I said I’m ok!” Seungyoun shouted at Wooseok making them stop and look at each other.  


____

____

____

“I—I was just trying to help.” Wooseok stutters as he answer in almost a whisper, intimidated by Seungyoun’s shouting.  


____

____

____

“I don’t need you.” Seungyoun answered sternly. “It was…It is you…you’re the reason why he left me.”  


____

____

____

Wooseok has heard this countless of times. Almost every other day of their almost 2 years marriage. Everytime Seungyoun gets drunk which happens most of the time; he’ll have this moment where he’ll look back to his discontinued love with someone else. It happens almost every day. Wooseok hears these words almost every day but it still hurts every time.  


____

____

____

“Let’s get you out of the danger zone.” Wooseok helped Seungyoun get up ignoring Seungyoun’s words out of the perimeter of the shattered glasses.  


____

____

____

“Wooseok let me go!” Seungyoun snatched his arm away from Wooseok’s hold. “Is this what you want? Is this the life you want? Wooseok…I’m….miserable. You know I love someone else and it has always been him. I never stopped loving him and us….” Seungyoun’s tears starts to fall. “….we are not meant for each other.”  


____

____

____

Wooseok’s heart clenched with those words. He’s hurting. He’s always been hurting but today is different. Seungyoun never cried in front of him. The older always goes about how he never wanted to be married, how he love someone else and how he wanted them to get divorced but never did he cry in front of Wooseok. Wooseok thinks he could try every day to make the older fall in love with him but every day he fails and now Seungyoun is struggling.  


____

____

____

Wooseok can’t find the words to say as Seungyoun cries his heart out. His throat feels dry. His body feels numb. And his heart hurts like hell. It pains him to see the man he loves struggling like this. And the worst of it all, it is because of him.  


____

____

____

“Do you…” Wooseok clears his throat as he tries to say speak. “Do you want us to get a divorce? You’ve…always wanted a divorce.”  


____

____

____

Seungyoun stopped crying and look at Wooseok. “Can we? Can we please have a divorce?” he pleads.  


____

____

____

It took Wooseok seconds to answer. Then he smiled. To be with Seungyoun is his happiness. But Seungyoun’s happiness is more important than his.  


____

____

____

“We can. Let’s get a divorce” he says.

____

____

____


	2. Chapter 2

Seungyoun woke up as the ray of the sun hits his face. He groans as he massages his aching head. _Bad Hangover _.  
__

____

He rolls over his bed countless of times then drags himself up the bathroom to take a shower hoping that the cold water will wash away his hangover.  


__Seungyoun was drying his hair with a towel when he made his way out of his room. _Why does it feel like something is missing _he asks himself as he pass by their living room.  
___ _

______ _ _

He made his way to the kitchen hoping there is something to eat when he spots Wooseok sitting at the dining table with a breakfast spread in front of him.  


______ _ _

“Just right on time. Let’s have breakfast” Wooseok smiles simply.  


______ _ _

“I-I don’t eat breakfast. I’m not hungry.” Seungyoun lies. He and Wooseok have never shared a breakfast before. Seungyoun just doesn’t like to.  


______ _ _

“Come on. We also have to talk about our divorce.” Wooseok says.  


______ _ _

“OUR WHAT?!” Seungyoun’s eyes widen as he immediately pulls a chair to sit in front of Wooseok. “Say that again?”  


______ _ _

“Do you really have to be that excited? I said our divorce. The one we agreed about last night.” Wooseok hides his disappointment.  


______ _ _

Seungyoun can’t remember a thing. _What the fck happened last night? _All he could think about was that he was having a drink with his friends then passed out. His memory was completely wrecked by alcohol.  
__

________ _ _ _ _

“Uh I…you know what to be honest I can’t remember a thing about last night. But you know if you could enlighten me that would be good. I mean…I’d love to…you know…divorce you.” Seungyoun says hesitantly still processing the fact that he and Wooseok are talking about their divorce.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Well, that’s about it. We agreed to divorce as soon as we can.” Wooseok answers right away.  


________ _ _ _ _

“And you’re saying you agreed with that?”  


________ _ _ _ _

“I did.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“Because you know that would be impossible right? Coz my parents and your Dad will never agree with this.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“I’ve talked to them and I already have their approval.”  


________ _ _ _ _

“THEY DID?! I mean how??? My mom especially will never….” Seungyoun can’t hide his bewilderment.  


________ _ _ _ _

“It’s the security of the partnership between our companies. I talked to my Dad and he promised to still support your family’s company even after the divorce so your parents agree as well.” Wooseok explains.  


________ _ _ _ _

“Oh….never thought that was possible…um…look Wooseok this feels so weird and I gotta ask…did I hurt you last night? You know like punch you in the face kind of hurt or pulled your hair something like that? It’s just…I never thought you will ever agree on a divorce.” Seungyoun inquires while scanning through Wooseok’s face and arms if there are any bruises.  


________ _ _ _ _

_Not that kind of hurt _, Wooseok thoughts.  
__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But he shook his head while smiling simply. “No you did not. I’m just tired with everything about us. It’s not working and I don’t think it will ever work. Let’s part ways and find our own happiness.”  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seungyoun knows that Wooseok likes him. No, scratch that. He knows that Wooseok loves him. But what can he do. He loves someone else. His heart long for someone else all this time.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I’m sorry Wooseok. I can never be the perfect husband for you.” Seungyoun apologizes on a low voice.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You were never perfect but you were enough.” Wooseok bit his lower lip as he prevents himself from crying. “We could still be friends after this right?” Wooseok held his hand up for a handshake.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“We are. We’re friends.” Seungyoun shook Wooseok’s hand.  


__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

Both of them bidding each other a goodbye.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

“You still have time to stop this divorce. Stop it now or I’ll kill you” Seungyoun’s Mom glared at him with gritted teeth.

“Yeobo, they’re on their way here. Besides, we have already agreed with this.” Seungyoun’s dad answered beside his mom trying to calm the woman down.  


“You forced me” Mrs. Cho answered putting the blame to his husband.  


“ _Wooseok _forced us. No, he reassured us that everything will be ok.” Mr. Cho answered denying the blame. Seungyoun shook his head in agreement as if he’s innocent and that the divorce is also Wooseok’s desire.  
__

____

“And you believed that? What if Sir Kim suddenly changes his mind? We will not have your marriage as net to support the company.” Mrs. Cho shoots death glares again at Seungyoun. “I don’t know why you do not like to be with Wooseok. The kid is excellent.” She added  


____

“But I don’t love him” Seungyoun whispers enough for everyone to hear.  


____

“Because you haven’t tried loving him, hyung.” Eunsang, Seungyoun’s brother comments at the side.  


____

“I did. And it’s not working” Seungyoun defends himself right away.  


____

“Nuh. I’m sure that if you did, you’re already inlove.” Eunsang grins, teasing him.  


____

“Shut up or I’ll crush your head.” Now it is Seungyoun’s turn to shoot death glares at Eunsang, which the younger just shrug and grins to.  


____

“No matter what happens, we have to maintain our partnership with the Kims. Without their support, our company will fail. I’m not joking Seungyoun, it will fail. We found out that it takes 3 months to process the divorce papers. Until then, you will try your best to be as good as you can be to Wooseok hoping that in the future he’ll help us in case Sir Kim changes his mind about us.” Seungyoun’s mom orders.  


____

“I’m good at him.” Seungyoun defends.  


____

“Then treat him better. Treat him better one last time.” Mrs. Cho asks gently like a favor.  


____

As if on cue, the door opens with Sir Kim, Wooseok and two lawyers following them behind. The Chos’ all stood up to welcome the Kims with warm smiles and greetings. Sir Kim and Wooseok along with their lawyer sat across the Cho Family while the other lawyer is from the Cho Family.

____

The greetings were simple and formal. Wooseok can’t bring himself to look at Seungyoun sitting across him because he can’t deny how his heart feels so heavy about the divorce.  


____

For the next hour, the lawyers were discussing the divorce contract between the families. There were salient points emphasized such as; (1) upon signing of the divorce papers, the pre-nuptial agreement initially signed by Wooseok and Seungyoun will be immediately effective. (2) Division of assets is stated in the pre-nuptial agreement however despite this, the Kim Family will still financially support the Cho family even after the divorce. (2) Cho Seungyoun and Kim Wooseok are allowed to date anyone upon signing of the papers.

____

“Wooseok requested those.” Sir Kim ultimately commented

____

“We can’t thank you enough for this Wooseok.” Mr and Mrs. Cho said in unison.

____

Wooseok smiled simply without muttering any words or else his voice might crack.

____

“If there are no anymore objections or conditions to be added, you may now sign the contract”, the Kim’s family lawyer said. Wooseok and Seungyoun signed five copies of the divorce papers all to be filed in the court. The lawyers bid their goodbyes once all papers were signed.

____

“So…I guess that’s it. It might not be official yet but Seungyoun and Wooseok are now divorced.” Sir Kim says.

____

“Yeah….” the only comment that can be heard from the Cho family. Suddenly the air feels awkward between them.

____

“Should we get your things today?” Sir Kim asks Wooseok.

____

“Oh…I never thought of moving out today.” Wooseok answers softly almost like a whisper. His throat feels dry from all the discussion of the divorce papers that afternoon.

____

“You don’t have to!” Mrs. Cho commented too loudly than it should be. “I mean the divorce is not yet formal. The house is owned by you two and I think you should both still live there even as friends, right Cho Seungyoun?” Mrs. Cho glared at Seungyoun as if sending him messages through her eyes.  


____

Seungyoun knew that this is what his mother means when she said earlier that he should treat Wooseok better so that he could be their ally in case they’ll need it. He doesn’t know what still living together for the next three months will do when they’ve already been living for almost two years  


____

“Yeah I’m cool.” Seungyoun answered dryly. 

____

Mrs. Cho punched his thigh under the table. 

____

“I mean that would be GREAT!” Seungyoun said excitedly hiding the pain he feels.  


____

“Right? Are you ok with that Wooseok?” Mrs. Cho asks excitedly.  


____

“Well…if it’s ok with Seungyoun.” Wooseok answered hesitantly.  


____

Seungyoun gives a thumbs up while rubbing his thigh. His mother punched him a little too hard than usual.  


____

“I’m ok as long as you’re ok Wooseok.” Sir Kim commented. “Besides, it’s that time of the year again. Treat it as your last trip together.”  


____

Wooseok and Seungyoun furrowed their eyebrows. “What that time of the year again Sir?” Seungyoun asks.  


____

“Our hometown’s festival.” Sir Kim answered.  


____

Seungyoun and Wooseok found each other’s eyes. Oh yeah, the Kim’s hometown festival. That time of the year where both of them always lied with their families. It is _that _time of the year again.__

____

____

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> sorry for updating this au late. work has been demanding.  
> anyway, I received comments and kudos from the first two chapters.   
> Thank you so much for leaving them. I got inspired reading them.  
> more exciting events will come in the next chapters. hopefully, y'all will like them. *fingers crossed*  
> merry christmas everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been two weeks since Wooseok and Seungyoun have signed their divorce papers. Going back to their house, it was the familiar feel of awkwardness. Still strangers at their house. Just this time, they were farther and more silent with each other. 

Seungyoun became freer going in and out of their house. He’ll spend time with friends till morning or for days or just be in music studios or clubs wherever he feels like it. It’s not like he doesn’t do it before. It’s just that this time, Wooseok is keeping himself more from commenting or asking Seungyoun to where is he. They’ve signed their divorce papers. Not yet official but it’s as good as done right? They should not care as much for each other anymore.

It’s been two weeks and time was just passing without being noticed.

Wooseok counts his bags once again making sure all of them are within his reach then tap his jacket to make sure that his ticket is indeed in his inner jacket pocket.

Today, he will be taking the slow train to Boseong-gun to visit his parent’s hometown. It usually takes five to six hours to get there by slow train. Although express train is an option, Wooseok like the slow train more. He enjoys the longtime of travelling alone, observing nature and giving himself some time to think and just be silent on his own.

Wooseok was just sitting in one of the benches waiting for his schedule when he felt something cold in his cheek.

“Ahhh!” he flinched and looked on his left but was immediately shocked with the sight of the man in front of him.

It is Seungyoun. He was holding a cup of Iced Americano on both hands offering one to Wooseok.

“You like Iced Americano right?” he asks Wooseok bravely but awkwardly.

“I do…but…what are you doing here?” Wooseok asked confused, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Going to Boseong-gun with you.” Seungyoun sits beside Wooseok and hands him his Iced Americano.

“You are going?” Wooseok shakes his head still confused. “I don’t understand….you hate going to Boseong-gun with me….” Wooseok felt hurt by his own words.

“I do not hate it…it’s just…ok I do not actually like going but I had to because my parents forced me to go y’know.” Seungyoun tries to make an excuse but fails to do so.

“Ah….you could just send me pictures to edit like we always do.

For the past two years, Seungyoun was “required” to accompany Wooseok at Boseong-gun. They agreed to tell their parents that Seungyoun indeed went to Boseung-gun with Wooseok but he never did. Seungyoun will just send individual pictures to Wooseok to crop and edit to group pictures Wooseok took at the area. Wooseok also managed to tell the people they know there to keep it a secret from his dad.

Wooseok doesn’t want to oblige Seungyoun to do what he doesn’t want anymore. He knows that getting married with him already bears enough heavy weight of nuisance to Seungyoun and he doesn’t want him to hate him more by obliging more things he doesn’t want to do. Wooseok compromises as much as possible.

“I think I should go this time.” Seungyoun answers. “My parents might notice that our pictures are just edited. I might get in trouble.”

“They might? I can hire someone different to edit if that’s the case. It’s not a----“

“Just…I will just go this time.” Seungyoun cuts off Wooseok. “It’s the last time anyway. It’s ok.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Wooseok and his weak heart for Seungyoun is making little jumps of joy with that conclusion. He can feel his face heating up and can’t help but bite the inside of his cheeks to keep himself from smiling. The thought of going on a vacation with Seungyoun excites him so much. He’s not expecting much but at least the love of his life is going with him.

***

Seungyoun stares at Wooseok’s text message.

_Hey Seungyou-ah! Sorry to bother you but remember the Boseung-gun trip we always need to go to every year? It’s that time of the year again. Just want to say that the trip will be for one week again this time. I’ll be going today and be back on Tuesday next week. Send me your pics anytime during those days so I can send it to your mom when she asks for some during the trip. She likes to keep herself updated. So yeah, thanks!_

__

__Seungyoun replied with a simple, “Okay” but got himself thinking._ _

____

The other day Seungyoun visited their house and played video games with his brother Eunsang. They had some unexpectedly serious conversation.

____

“Will Wooseok hyung edit your pictures again this time?” Eunsang asks Seungyoun keeping his eyes on what he’s playing. 

____

“What are you talking about?” Seungyoun’s eyebrows furrowed confused with his brother’s question. 

____

“He has to go to Boseung-gun again right? And you’re not going again.” Eunsang answers casually. 

____

“What?” Seungyoun immediately tilted his body to his right facing Eunsang, dropping his console. 

____

“Asa! I won!” Eunsang squealed in joy when his character won the game then he looked at his brother. “What? You think I wouldn’t notice? It’s pretty obvious.”

____

“It’s…not.” Seungyoun denies.

____

“Hyung it is.” Eunsang snickers at Seungyoun. “Do you honestly think that perfectly edited pictures will hide that you are actually not going?”

____

“How…..?”

____

“Wooseok hyung comes here slightly tanned obviously been doing work in their farm while you come here pale like dying as if you never left your room and didn’t get any sun. Now what’s not obvious about that.” Eunsang navigates his console again to pick a new character for the game.

____

Seungyoun’s jaw dropped. “Does mom and dad know?”

____

“I don’t know. But I think if they noticed they will point it out especially mom.”

____

“Right?? She will right?? I bet they didn’t notice, right?” Seungyoun laughs happily asking for assurance that they were not busted.

____

Eunsang stops and looks at Seungyoun in disbelief. “Hyung….you really are a jerk huh.”

____

“Hey watch your words! And where did that came from?”

____

“I just feel bad for Wooseok hyung. He always covers for you yet you’re not grateful. He love you too much you don’t deserve it. I mean you even have this ugly face.” Eunsang teases Seungyoun.

____

“I am more handsome than you.” Seungyoun narrowed his eyes.

____

“You wish.” Eunsang snickered once again.

____

“But…I appreciate it.” Seungyoun’s tone of voice was hesitant but serious. “I know he’s adjusting to me and I appreciate that. I am grateful but it’s just…I don’t love him the same way that he does to me so it’s not easy to do things with him. You wouldn’t understand coz you’re young.”

____

“First of all I am old enough to know and understand what love is and second, you don’t need to love **love** a person to do things or activities with them. Are you required to love every stranger in the world before you engage in let’s say an activity you are exploring.” Eunsang reasons out.

__******** _ _

__******** _ _

“But Wooseok is not a stranger. He’s my husband. We’re married!” Seungyoun reasons back.

____

“Exactly! Then why are you treating him worse than a stranger?”

____

“I’m not…It’s just awkward i guess? He might get the wrong idea that I like him too the same way he likes me if I interact with him too much. And I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.”

____

“Hyung, do you honestly think he does not know? Coz I know you don’t like him. Mom and Dad knows. I’m sure Kim Samcheon too. We all know! We know that you still like your first love Yohan hyung. Everyone knows. And personally I’m in for your happiness. Yohan hyung was nice too. It’s unfortunate you didn’t end up with him because we needed the Kim family for business but Wooseok hyung is not bad either. I think he’s nice too. I just feel like you’re blaming him for not ending up with Yohan hyung. It feels like you lack empathy when it comes to Wooseok hyung and you block everything that got to do with him. And that’s quite sad coz you’re my brother and I know that you are warm and bubbly and deserve to be happy. Not asking you to force yourself to love Wooseok hyung the same way as him but I think you guys can really be good friends y’know?”

____

“Do you honestly think I lack empathy towards him?” Seungyoun asks hesitantly.

____

“Yes”

____

“Then what do you think I should do?”

____

“Um…let go? Don’t put your guards too much on Wooseok hyung. I’m sure he will never get the wrong idea. And who knows you might be friends.”

____

“We are friends.”

____

“You are worse than strangers so shut up.” Eunsang and Seungyoun’s jaw dropped and they both laugh at each other, laughing at Eunsang’s daring words.

____

They laughed and teased each other more after that. But it stayed. Eunsang’s words stayed with Seungyoun.

____

What changed from the past two years to now is that Seungyoun was more relax and excited because he is finally getting divorced. Maybe Eunsang felt it too that’s why he had the courage to voice out his opinion this time.

____

And maybe he is right. Seungyoun was clenching his jaw too much when it comes to Wooseok. Always holding his breath, suppressing a smile, not crossing any kind of boundary but business partners arranged in a marriage. Maybe Eunsang is right. Maybe Seungyoun lost himself inside that marriage and it’s about time to become him again.

____

So Seungyoun let out a huge sigh, exit the music studio he’s been renting to make music and drive home to get his clothes ready for the Boseung-gun trip.

____

He’ll surprise Wooseok and come.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~
> 
> sorry for late update. it's been more than 2 months. sorry I got busy.   
> but yeah here are some updates. hope you enjoyed it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Seungyoun!” Seungyoun turn around as Wooseok called him. 

“Are you ok?” he asks when the younger arrived in front of him.

“Yeah…” Wooseok was pouting with a very disappointed face. He thought that he and Seungyoun will be sitting near each other but much to his expectation, they did not. He thought he’ll get to experience travelling with him but he did not so he’s disappointed.

“Ok..?” Seungyoun was confused but shrug it off. “Oh your bags are here….I don’t understand as to why you have to so many luggage. Did you pack our house or what.” He comments as he sees the pile of bags being pushed by a helper for Wooseok.

“They’re not for me. Let’s go.” Wooseok walked ahead.

“At what hotel did you checked in? I’ll see if they still have vacant rooms.” Seungyoun asks as they walk towards the waiting area opening his phone.

“Oh we’re not staying in a hotel. We’re staying at our rest house.” Wooseok answers smiling.

“At where---“

“He’s here!” Wooseok bounce continuously while waiving both of his arms up and down to the approaching white pickup van.

“Wooseok hyung!!” the driver calls out as he unbuckles his seat belt and get out of the van.

“Dongpyo!” Wooseok welcomed him with open arms then they hugged.

Seungyoun was just standing there while they greet each other waiting for his turn to be introduced.

“Where is your husband?” Dongpyo asks.

“He’s here.” Wooseok gestured him towards Seungyoun.

“Hi, nice to meet----“

“Ah hyung!! Ya how have you been?” Dongpyo was loud and overwhelmingly welcoming as he lightly but quite painfully slap Seungyoun’s arms.

“I….” Seungyoun doesn’t remember him.

“Ugh how can you forget? I’m at the wedding!!” Dongpyo reminded him.

“Of course you are. I’m just…so forgettable. My fault.” Seungyoun smiles awkwardly. Not a bit of Dongpyo in his memory.

Wooseok smiled. “Let’s go”, he said.

*** 

The ride to Kim family’s rest house was calm and long but not silent. Wooseok was sitting beside Dongpyo who was driving while Seungyoun was at the passenger’s seat. Dongpyo was continuously telling Wooseok stories which Seungyoun doesn’t have any idea what. He let them talk while he was sitting silent at the back.

The cool breeze of air is different in Boseung-gun. It’s been a while since Seungyoun has been on countryside and he can’t help but smile and feel refresh. Wherever he looks, all he can see are green plantations.

Short after, they arrive at an elegant wooden house. It’s an elevated octagonal shape house with a wide stairs to second floor. It looks like a pavilion at first glance but surrounded by wooden windows and walls.

“We’re here!” Dongpyo said excitedly. 

“Wooseok!!!!” Wooseok and Seungyoun were welcomed buy a bunch of people as soon as they get out of the car.

“Lee Samcheon!!” Wooseok excitedly hugs his uncle Lee.

“How was your trip? It was tiring right?” uncle Lee asks.

“I enjoyed it.” Wooseok reassures him.

“Seungyoun! It’s been a long time. How are you?” uncle Lee divert his attention to Seungyoun and welcomed him with a hug as well.

Seungyoun smiled and hug him awkwardly.

“I bet you don’t remember me don’t you?” uncle Lee teases Seungyoun.

“Uh.....you were at our wedding?” Seungyoun guesses.

“Yes I was.” uncle Lee agrees.

“uhhhhh but yeah I don’t remember you” Seungyoun admits.

Uncle Lee chuckles. “It’s ok I don’t usually make good impressions” he taps his back and proceed to introduce him to other townsmen.

Wooseok is famous in this town as Seungyoun internally concluded. Famous in the sense that he knows a lot of people. He feels like they were welcomed by a lot of people. Everyone went to welcome Wooseok’s visit.

There was a small feast of food to celebrate their arrival. Introduction here and there. Seungyoun thought that it will be hard to introduce himself to them but almost all of them goes, “oh so you are seungyoun” or “it’s been a while, I was at the wedding”.

It was 10pm when people finally get to all go home. Uncle Lee and Dongpyo accompanied Seungyoun and Wooseok on the second flr of the rest house.

“So this is it. You will be sleeping here.” uncle Lee says.

Wooseok eyes widen. “Samcheon we do not sleep together. I told you.” he says between gritted teeth.

“There are two beds. You guys are not technically sleeping together.” uncle Lee answers innocently.

“Yeah but no division?”

“It’s ok. We have seperate beds anyway it’s ok.” Seungyoun cut them off, obviously hearing their whispering argument.

“And this is the last pair. Fresh linens all complete.” Dongpyo placed fresh pillows and blankets in each bed as if his mission is already done.

“Ok so we’re going now huh. Goodnight” uncle Lee flashes a teasing smile. Wooseok giving him a confusing look. 

“Goodnight.” Wooseok and Seungyoun replied in chorus as uncle Lee and Dongpyo exits the room.

The octagonal shaped house is a big open styled room with just a second floor. Beds are in one area, kitchen is on the other side within sight, bathroom is on the other corner, entertainment are set up as well. Everything has a place in the room in the open. No divisions. No dark corners.

“I’m sorry. There will be a wedding on friday and other houses are occupied with guests. This is the only one available. It happens to be in this style. This might be making you uncomfortable? Being open and such?” Wooseok asks Seungyoun hesitantly.

Seungyoun smiles. “It’s ok Wooseok. The room is beautiful.”

“Right? It is right.” Wooseok smiles and let out a sigh of relief.

“It is.” Seungyoun assures him.

***

The moon was full that night. All lights were off but Wooseok kept one window on the other side of the room open to let the natural air enter the room. No aircon or electric fans were used just pure natural air making the room cold.

Wooseok stares at the ceiling. It has nothing but bamboo structure and beam of some light from the full moon. He can’t sleep right away. The thought of sharing a room with Seungyoun even in separate beds excites him.

“Wooseok, are you sleeping?” Wooseok was surprised when Seungyoun suddenly talks from his side.

“What? No. I thought you are.” he answers. They can’t really see each other in the dark.

“I slept the entire trip to here. I’m not yet sleepy after sleeping that much.” Seungyoun answers.

“Oh....”

“So, Lee samcheon, is he a brother of your dad? or your mom?” Seungyoun inquires.

“Oh of my Mom. He is her older brother. There were just two of them.” Wooseok answers.

“Hmm....that’s nice. I feel bad I can’t remember him from our wedding. I can’t remember a lot of them.” Seungyoun chuckles to himself as if he thinks he’s ridiculous himself.

Wooseok fidgets with his own nail remembering their wedding day. “That was reasonable. It was a hectic day.” he comments.

“I was so out of it that day. I even left after the church. Did you stay at the reception?” Seungyoun can hardly remember that day. He can remember how devastated he was but the people he interacted with, he has no clue.

“I did.” Wooseok’s heart is pounding. _Where is he going with this? _he asks himself.__

____

“Must be tough. You greeted them all alone.” Seungyoun comments mindlessly.

____

“We’ve past that” Wooseok can’t help but silently let out a huge sigh. Remembering that day makes him both happy and sad. It was a one sided celebration in his part that’s full of disappointments but never regrets. “You know what, I’m sleepy. Goodnight.”

____

“Goodnight.” Seungyoun replies simply.

____

***

____

Seungyoun found himself navigating his way out of that room the next morning. He woke up surprisingly so well. Maybe it’s the fresh air from the countryside or the sound of animals around that echoes. Everything feels so well and natural.

____

However, Wooseok was not in sight. Seungyoun woke up with Wooseok’s bed neatly done.

____

“Seungyoun hyung! Come come eat some breakfast.” Dongpyo welcomed Seungyoun and leads him just a few steps away from the house and into the huge tree where there are table and chairs set up to have breakfast.

____

“Pyo, don’t bother him. Seungyoun doesn’t eat breakfast.” Wooseok pulls Dongpyo away from Seungyoun.

____

“He does not? Sucks. Wooseok hyung’s kimchi jjigae and egg omelette are so good.” Dongpyo mutters as he shrugs off and make his way to the other side of one of the tables.

____

Wooseok ignored Dongpyo. “Good morning” he smiles awkwardly at Seungyoun.

____

“Good Morning.” Seungyoun smiles at Wooseok.

____

“Seungyoun! Come come have some tea!” Wooseok’s uncle calls out.

____

“Samcheon, he doesn’t drink tea.” Wooseok answers right away.

____

“You don’t? That’s not so cool.” uncle Lee teases.

____

“Samcheon.” Wooseok warns.

____

Seungyoun smiled off of uncle Lee’s teasing. “Yeah I don’t but I’d like to try.”

____

“That’s my man. This tea is very special. These are freshly harvested from our farm. Freshly picked.” uncle Lee proudly says.

____

“Can’t miss it then.” Seungyoun sip on the tea. It was light and airy. The smell of the green tea leaves resonates and touches Seungyoun’s senses before even tasting it.

____

“So?” uncle Lee asks

____

“That was good” Seungyoun approves.

____

“Yes! That’s just one of the many flavors we have here. Depending on your mood and time of the day” he’s ecstatic.

____

Wooseok sits across them feeling amused of Seungyoun communicating and smiling. It’s amusing but quite scary. It is something that the older does not do anymore, at least in front of Wooseok.

____

“Can I have something to eat?” Seungyoun asks. He thought he should eat with them as courtesy since everyone is eating. 

____

“Sure sure help yourself” uncle Lee says offering the food in front of them.

____

“Wooseok hyung said you don’t eat breakfast.” Dongpyo comments.

____

Seungyoun smiles. “Maybe I should start now. What’s good?”

____

“The bread and cheese are good. It goes well with your tea.” Wooseok says as he put the bread and cheese nearer his reach.

____

“Yeah they’re good. But rice, kimchi jjigae, egg omelette, and these side dishes? Heaven. Wooseok hyung made these.” Dongpyo offers.

____

“Yeah I made them so do not——“

____

“I’d like to try it” Seungyoun cuts off.

____

“It doesn’t go well with tea” Wooseok answers.

____

“Yeah, but I’d like to try it.” Seungyoun replies.

____

Dongpyo took the initiative to give a bowl of kimchi jjigae to Seungyoun. He also tells how good the side dishes are telling stories how fresh they are. The kid just never stops talking.

____

Wooseok is worried. Seungyoun has never tried his food before. He might not like it? He might be forcing himself to taste it for uncle Lee and Dongpyo? Wooseok is overthinking.

____

“Hmmm this is really good. Wooseok I didn’t know you could cook so well.” Seungyoun was genuinely surprised with how good it taste. “How come I never had this before?” he added.

____

“You refused to try.” Wooseok answers in an ‘obvious’ tone.

____

A sudden air of awkwardness passes by between them with uncle Lee and Dongpyo obviously feeling the tension.

____

“Right. I didn’t. Silly of me. ” Seungyoun laughs at himself breaking the awkward silence.

____

“Good morning! How’s the breakfast party going?” someone suddenly talks while walking towards them.

____

“You’re late.” Dongpyo says rolling his eyes.

____

“It’s just 9am pyo.” Junho answers. “Oh hey Seungyoun hyung, nice to see to see you’ve actually come this time.”

____

“Junho.” Wooseok warns.

____

“Just kidding. We’re close. I was at the wedding.” he answers while laughing in between.

____

“He’s my cousin Junho” It is obvious that Seungyoun doesn’t remember so Wooseok introduces Junho.

____

“Nice to see you Junho.” Seungyoun greeted.

____

“You too hyung. I heard you’re going with us today. Are you ready?” Junho asks as he sits beside Dongpyo and scoops himself some food.

____

“Going where?” Wooseok asks immediately before Seungyoun can even.

____

“To the farm. I thought that Seungyoun could use some time to tour our farm. Let him see the place. Junho and Dongpyo here will accompany him.” uncle Lee answers.

____

Seungyoun and Wooseok met each other’s eyes. They were not informed.

____

“Oh samcheon we’re not available. I have to go to town to buy some stuff. And Seungyoun he’ll....well he’ll just rest.” Wooseok turned down the offer.

____

“Do you not want to go to the farm Seungyoun?” uncle Lee directly asks Seungyoun.

____

“Samcheon we’ve talked about this” Wooseok warns him under gritted teeth.

____

Seungyoun concluded that Uncle Lee is a cheerful uncle to be with but gives this dictator kind of vibe. Maybe even more lethal than Mr. Kim, Wooseok’s Dad. Again, as courtesy for being a visitor, Seungyoun thinks that he should follow his wants and suggestions. They do not hurt anyway so he thinks its ok.

____

“I’d love to see the farm. Yeah I’ll go.” Seungyoun answers although he thinks there is nothing to see in a tea farm and although Dongpyo and Junho looks like fun to be with, he don’t think they’re on the same kind of level of wit and humor mainly because of their age difference.

____

“Great. It’s settled then.” uncle Lee flashes his smile and sip on his tea. Dongpyo and Jungo celebrate in unison at the side.

____

Fifteen minutes after, they’re already ready to go.

____

“Just call me if you need anything or if my cousins become unbearably annoying” Wooseok says to Seungyoun before he could ride the car.

____

“I’ll try my best.” Seungyoun answers.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi~ 
> 
> hope you enjoyed this chapter. just want to say thank you to everyone who are leaving kudos and comments. i appreciate them so much. <3


End file.
